User blog:Monstermaster13/My Fandom Forms
Fandom forms: Biker Mice From Mars: My Biker Mice From Mars form is a martian mouse with dark grey fur and red eyes and dark supernatural powers. Seuss: My Seuss form is a Jim Carrey style grinch done in a cartoony fashion. Toy Story: My Toy Story form is a Mcfarlane movie maniacs style action figure. Evil Dead: My Evil Dead form is a deadite wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans as well as glasses. Flaming C: My Flaming C form is a Grinch themed hero who serves as a fellow member of the Flaming C's hero team, he is based on Jim Carrey. Nightmare Before Christmas: My Nightmare Before Christmas form is a vampire with black hair that is long and slightly frizzled, pale greyish skin, red eyes, a cape that looks like a pair of bat wings, and sporting black gloves. Beetleborgs: My Beetleborgs form is a weregrinch that is a member of the Hillhurst monsters. World Of Warcraft: My world of warcraft form is a blood elf. Lord of The Rings: My LOTR form is an elf warrior. Lion King: My Lion King form is a lion that almost passes a striking resemblance to adult Simba only slightly thinner, also the Stallonian version has light coloured fur, stripes, a black mane and a slightly Stallone-like snarling expression on his face. Jungle Book: My Jungle Book form is a komodo dragon. Earthworm Jim: My Earthworm Jim form is a weasel-like creature in a lab coat. Star Wars: My star wars form is a half human jedi apprentice. Finding Nemo: My Finding Nemo form is a lobster. Pokemon: My Pokemon form is a Smeargle, a different version of this form is used for my werepokemon alliance series and wears a tuxedo. Kung fu Panda: My Kung fu Panda form is a lizard, a bearded water dragon to be exact. Power Rangers: My Power Rangers form is a supervillain who can transform into any person or monster he chooses. Terrordrome: My terrordrome form is a gremlin. TGWTG: My TGWTG form is a reviewer named the Monster Maniac who reviews monster themed shows and movies, often from the 70's, 80's or 90's and usually against anything that uses cgi in place of makeup or special effects. Hates Twilight with a passion. Brutal Legend: My Brutal Legend form is sort of a mix of Rob Zombie and Alice Cooper and he specializes in a brand of heavy metal called shock-rock. Michael Jackson: My Michael Jackson fandom form is a Ghoul like MJ in Ghosts. Marvel: My Marvel form is a comic book style version of Growler the weregrinch. Megamind: My Megamind form is a shapeshifter villain who is a combined parody of Night Crawler and the Cheshire Cat and is feline based. Blackadder: My Blackadderian form is a Blackadder style version of myself that looks like a mix between Regency Blackadder and Elizabeth Blackadder. Avatar: My Avatar form is a Na'vi shaman. Main monster form: My main monster form is a weregrinch named Growler, he has green fur, claws, fangs, bushy eyebrows, a black nose, pointed ears, yellow eyes and a grinch-like muzzle as well as a wild mane of green hair Category:Blog posts